Pintura especial
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Sus sentimientos por Feliciano descansaban en una pintura. mención de incesto y de Spamano.


Pintura especial

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Lovino estaba en el estudio terminado de pintar un paisaje, pronto seria el cumpleaños de España y quería sorprenderlo dándole una pintura hecha por el, llevaba pintados varios cuadros y dibujos a lápiz –algunos de ellos coloreados– pero ninguno acababa por convencerle, termino de pintar y miro su trabajo.

-Este tampoco sirve-suspiro Lovino-es inútil jamás podre alcanzar el nivel de veneciano-dijo desanimado

Llevaba toda la tarde pintando y así como el poeta juega con las palabras, Lovino Vargas llevaba horas jugando con los paisajes, las formas y los colores en la pintura pero siempre a la hora de terminarlas pasaba lo mismo: no le parecían lo suficientemente buenas.

Miro algunas sus pinturas: había pintado campos de tomates, parejas bailando flamenco, plazas de toros, el atardecer en la capital de la casa de Antonio, entre otras cosas, sus dibujos a lápiz retrataban a Antonio haciendo algunas de sus cosas favoritas –como comer tomates, bailar flamenco, torear en la plaza, dormir la siesta– en algunos también se había dibujado a si mismo haciéndole compañía al español pero siempre sentía que a sus pinturas y dibujos les faltaba algo pero no sabia que y eso lo frustraba.

Suspiro cansado, en una comparación natural con Feliciano, de seguro él saldría perdiendo, su _fratello _mucho mejor pintor que el, estaba a punto de ir a comprarle algo a Antonio antes de que Feliciano llegara a casa cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta de la entrada.

-Lovino ya regrese-dijo Feliciano con voz cantarina desde la entrada

-Ya te escuche-mascullo Lovino empezando a esconder las pinturas y dibujos

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo Feliciano entrando al estudio-¿Estuviste pintando?-pregunto el menor al ver los cuadros y dibujos que Lovino no había logrado esconder

-Resulta evidente-gruño el mayor sarcástico y avergonzado de que viera sus pinturas

-Que malo eres-dijo Feliciano un poco herido-¡Que bonita pintura!-exclamo feliz al ver la pintura que Lovino había hecho del atardecer en Madrid-deberías dársela a Antonio como regalo de cumpleaños.

-De seguro tú la hubieras hecho mucho mejor-dijo quedamente Lovino sintiéndose triste y herido

-Lovino-dijo Feliciano-no te infravalores per favore-le pidió

-Sabes muy bien que es cierto-dijo triste el mayor

-No lo es-aseguro Feliciano-y lo puedo probar, espérame aquí-le pidió y salió corriendo del estudio

-¡Veneciano espera!-grito Lovino pero era muy tarde

-¡Aquí esta!-exclamo Feliciano entrando al estudio con una carpeta en las manos-ábrelo

-¿Qué es?-mascullo Lovino abriendo el folder-estos son…-dijo mirando el contenido del folder

-Tus dibujos de cuando eras niño-completo Feliciano-me parecieron bonitos y los guarde

-Pero la mayoría están incompletos-dijo Lovino asombrado de que hubiera guardado sus dibujos

-Pensé en terminarlos-confeso Feliciano-pero no lo hice

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Romano

-Me pareció una falta de respeto-dijo Feliciano-tus dibujos son muy buenos solo ten mas confianza en ti mismo

-Veneciano-llamo Lovino

-Mande _fratello-_dijo Feliciano

_-Grazie_-dijo Lovino avergonzado

-De nada Lovino-dijo el menor besándolo en la mejilla

-Idiota-mascullo el mayor sonrojado

-Yo también te quiero-dijo el menor y salió del cuarto

Lovino se paso el resto de la tarde pintando, ya tenia suficientes cuadros para dárselos a Antonio, los puso en un marco y decidió irse a dormir, estaba cansado y le dolían las manos. Camino a su habitación pensó en ir a darle las gracias a su _fratello _por haberle dicho palabras de aliento.

Toco la puerta de la habitación con los nudillos. Nada

Antes de volver a intentarlo se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta, empujo suavemente la puerta y entro, adentro del cuarto encontró la imagen más hermosa que hubiera podido imaginar un poeta.

_Feliciano yacía dormido sobre el escritorio mientras la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana abierta iluminaba su cara._

Lovino se acerco a su familiar y lo levanto en brazos como si fuera una doncella, Feliciano dormido parecía tan frágil, tan delicado, tan… 

"_Hermoso"_ completo el pensamiento del italiano mayor. Desde que eran niños siempre lo había envidiado por pensar que era mejor que el y admirado por pintar cuadros de gran belleza, también había tenido miedo de que alguien como Francia o "el macho patatas" de Alemania. Pero por alguna extraña razón Feliciano siempre regresaba a su lado y eso –aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente– lo ponía muy feliz. Y ¿para que negarlo? Lo amaba.

_Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Lo amaba más que lo permitido entre los familiares. _

Sabía que la iglesia lo excomulgaría si se enteraba, Hungría lo miraría raro, España se molestaría con el y lo peor: veneciano lo odiaría por siempre.

Aunque quisiera no podría decírselo, nunca se lo diría. Lo salvaría de el y cometer un pecado horrible.

Lovino acostó a Feliciano en la cama, lo arropo y salió de la habitación, después fue a la suya y paso largo rato dando vueltas en la cama, tenia que sacar eso de su sistema pero ¿Cómo? La idea le vino como un rayo de luz en una noche oscura: pintar.

Tomo una hoja de papel y un lápiz, tenia que pensar la forma de pintar a su _fratello _de una forma que nadie sospechara nada. Decidió que lo pintaría como si fuera una mujer, así nadie sospecharía de quien se trataba la persona retratada en el dibujo.

Puso mucho cuidado en dibujar y delinear las facciones del rostro, la delicadeza de las curvas de su cintura, las piernas largas y delgadas, la redondez de los senos…

Cuando termino, observo satisfecho su obra: retrataba a una mujer desnuda que dormía cubierta hasta la cintura con una sabana mientras era iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna–Lovino había pensado en ponerle ropa y joyería a la persona en su dibujo– pero después se dio cuenta de que se veía mejor sin ninguna prenda encima. Despues en un pedazo en blanco del dibujo escribió:

_Forse un giorno ti posso dire i miei veri sentimenti per te. _

_Ti amo. _

_Vargas Lovino._

Puso el dibujo en un marco y lo oculto en el fondo de su armario después se durmió tranquilo pensando que su amor por su _fratello _–su pecado más grande– descasaba en un dibujo del cuerpo de una mujer con los cabellos castaños ligeramente revueltos por la brisa nocturna.

Fin


End file.
